mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrestle Bean
is the 37th episode of Season 4 in the animated series. Plot As Mr. Bean is trying to read a book, he is disturbed by the noise of Mrs. Wicket and her friend watching professional wrestling on TV, and asks them to keep it down. After the world champion Bruise Force wins his match against Superkick Rick, Wicket and her friend tell Bean that they've got tickets to a live wrestling event tomorrow, much to Bean's delight, since he'll get peace and quiet. Unfortunately, he has to drive them there. The next evening, Bean is driving Mrs. Wicket and her friend to the SSE Arena in his Mini, and eventually drops them off there. Bean tries to find a parking spot, and nearly gets one, only to be pipped at the post by the Reliant Regal. Bean then drives into the car park meant for the wrestling stars. Meanwhile, as Mrs. Wicket and her friend take their ringside seats, Bruise Force heads inside his trailer for a cup of tea, and Bean parks his Mini right in front of the door. Bean then notices that Mrs. Wicket forgot to take her foam finger with her, so he opts to enter the arena and return it to her. Back inside the arena, the wrestling action is about to begin, as Superkick Rick makes his way down to the ring. As Bruise Force is paged to leave his trailer and make his way down to the ring, unfortunately he can't get out due to Bean's mini blocking his trailer door. As Bean walks backstage, he finds the entrance door, and ends up accidentally being announced as Superkick Rick's opponent. Once he makes his way down to ringside, Bean is just about to give Mrs. Wicket her foam finger back, but gets pulled into the ring by the referee. The bell rings, and the match begins with Superkick Rick chasing Bean around the ring, while at the same time, Bruise Force is trying his best to push his trailer door open. Back to the match, Bean ducks when Superkick Rick tries to dive at him. Superkick Rick then bounces off the ropes, but Bean ducks again and gives Mrs. Wicket her foam finger back, while Superkick Rick crashes into the turnbuckle and is knocked out, giving Bean the victory. Bean basks in the moment, Bruise Force is finally able to push his trailer door open and tip over Bean's Mini before heading to the ring. Bean is terrified once Bruise Force arrives and begins beating the stuffing out of him. Enraged by this, Mrs. Wicket and her friend both tag in and double-team Bruise Force until he is knocked out, which makes Bean, Mrs. Wicket, and her friend a.k.a. the Bean Team the winners of the match, and Mrs. Wicket is the new world champion. The next day, in a complete role reversal of the opening scene, Mrs. Wicket is trying to read a book but is disturbed by the noise of Mr. Bean watching wrestling on TV. Characters Starring * Mr. Bean Featuring * Mrs. Wicket Censorship * On Boomerang Asia, Cartoon Network, and Cartoon Network HD, the scene where the wrestler bonks Mr. Bean's head hard was cut due to it being painful. Category:Animated Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with Cut Parts